The present invention relates to a rinsing apparatus which is comprised of a housing, a water input/output unit, a nozzle mount, and a nozzle, and installed in the toilet seat of a toilet and controlled to rinse a part of the body of the user who sits on the toilet seat.
Various toilets have been disclosed having a rinsing apparatus for rinsing a part of the body of the user, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 6 shows a toilet having a rinsing apparatus 10 and a control valve 20 for controlling the flow rate of water from the water source to the the rinsing apparatus 10. However, the control valve 20 is not durable in use because it is fastened to the rinsing apparatus 10 by a screw joint and, the threads tend to be damaged with use. Furthermore, the nozzle is integrally made on the rinsing apparatus, and the rinsing apparatus is fixed to the toilet bowl adjacent to the water tank. The nozzle will be retained at the correct position only when the toilet seat is closed on the toilet bowl. If the toilet seat is lifted, the nozzle may be displaced.